


Azrail and the Beast 2

by nosetothewind94



Series: Captive Hearts art [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Monseigneur!Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock's animals, captive hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part II of my Captive Hearts art, because I love the idea of these two. (and I’m horrible at drawing people)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Azrail and the Beast 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Captive Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559844) by [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175). 



> Part II of my Captive Hearts art, because I love the idea of these two. (and I’m horrible at drawing people)

on [Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/71684935474/part-ii-of-my-captive-hearts-art-because-i-love)

 


End file.
